


Brisk Breeze

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Andrea coaxes Gigi into going to the park with him, but for what?





	Brisk Breeze

“There’s that overdramatic Gigi Buffon I fell in love with a long time ago... I have no idea why you’re so adamant on wearing so many layers, Gigi, it’s only dropped in temperature a little bit!”

Gigi huffed and tugged the scarf onto the so it wrapped right around his throat, his puffy jacket that he had since they were in their early twenties, and thin looking gloves that kept some of the warmth to his hands. “I am going outside with the intent on not getting sick. Go ahead and wear your regular tee and pants, but when you get sick I am not taking care of you.” Gigi was out the door that Andrea held open for him. Andrea locked and shut the door as they left. 

“Where exactly are we going? First, you told me it was just a stroll in the neighborhood, and then you sent me a text saying be ready for when you get home to walk to the park.” Gigi was speaking through the scarf that was placed over his mouth. 

“Relax, I figured we should do something nice before the weather gets to be ridiculously awful.”

“Right… Well, that is awfully nice of you to think about.” Gigi then realized he probably was doing as much out with him as he possibly could because he knew how Gigi usually was cooped up in the house and not going out as often as they did before the temperature dropped. Which was nice of him, at least. 

Upon arriving to the park after a ten minute walk hand in hand Andrea had set up one of Gigi’s favorite blankets, a basket of deserts, and a bottle of one of Andrea’s favorite bottles of wine. 

Gig’s eyes went wide and gave a soft gasp that he tried to suppress the best he could. “You really out did yourself with this one, Andre… What is the special occasion?”


End file.
